The Restaurant
Episode Plot Today's secret word is "day". Pee-wee sees Dixie and the King of Cartoons come to the house, but the cab doesn't honk and Dixie is all bruised and oily. Dixie's cab has a flat tire and she's pretty mad about it, so the King of Cartoons stays and plays indoor golf with Pee-wee, with Conky as the caddie. Pee-wee makes action toys out of construction paper. Captain Carl comes over for snacktime; Pee-wee decides to play restaurant, with Captain Carl as the patron and Pee-wee as the host and waiter. Captain Carl orders things off the menu and finds out they only have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches left. Carl refuses to eat as a result, feeling ripped off. Pee-wee then tried to make a wish for to'day', but his mind blanks and he doesn't know what to wish for. When he says he wishes he knew what to wish for, Jambi grants it. Pee-wee suddenly knows what to wish for now, but Jambi says it's too late, as he's already had a wish. Pee-wee doesn't believe him, so Jambi shows him the instant replay on Magic Screen. Pee-wee accuses Jambi of scamming him and wants another wish, but Jambi reminds him the rules of wishing: only one wish per show. Pee-wee then throws a childish tantrum. Later, Pee-Wee saves the flowers from a weed in the flower bed. Tito shows Pee-wee his scuba gear and they both have an underwater adventure together. Trivia *First time the King of Cartoons is seen after the cartoon, he would later stay in ''Party''. *Captain Carl and Tito visit in this episode. *Captain Carl doesn't eat his sandwich despite the fact that he ordered it. *First time lemonade is mentioned on the show. *When Dixie angrily glares at everyone screaming when she says "day", the picture on each character freezes to indicate that they're falling quiet. *The only episode where Pee-wee wasted his wish, he would later waste another wish in ''Reba Eats and Pterri Runs''. *The secret word was said and screamed at 11 times in this episode, tied with ''Stolen Apples'''' and [[Party|''Party]]. This includes two variations: "days," when Captain Carl says "One of these days," and "today," when Chairry asks Pee-wee "Have you had your wish for today?" *'Feature Cartoon': Molly Moo-Cow and the Butterflies (1935). *The only time a weed was discovered in the flower bed. *The scene where Pee-wee rides the Scooter Eject through the door, in its entirely is re-used again for ''Stolen Apples''. *The Fish swam in imaginary water at the end of the episode, telling Pee-wee to get back to the playhouse, to say goodbye. *This is the only episode in which The King of Cartoons fell on Chairry, sitting down, before using the projector. *This is the only episode where the doorbell has rang, twice, between the Salesman and Captain Carl. *After Pee-wee played a game of golf windmill, and failed to make the putt, he asked King of Cartoons to play the game using the same golf club, who successfully putts it in the windmill, to the Dinosaur Family's home, to discover the mother sat on a ball and the birdie came out. *Dixie's cab horn doesn't honk, due to the cab having a flat tire, and she and the King have to go to the playhouse by foot. Notes *Secret word: day *Connect-the-dots: shopping cart *Snack: peanut butter and jelly sandwich *Wish: Pee-wee wishes he knew what to wish for (Pee-wee accuses Jambi of scamming him into wasting his wish) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes